


Lydia’s Dog

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [24]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Adoption, Dead People, Dogs, F/M, Family, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Mother Figures, Multi, Pets, Step-parents, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia adopts a dog.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Original Character(s)
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 10





	Lydia’s Dog

“Are you sure you really want to adopt a dog, Lydia, sweetheart?” her father asked her one last time. Lydia nodded and Charles sighed, “a pet is hard work, Lydia.”

“And I know that, dad,” came Lydia’s response. “Adam and Barbara can take care of him or her whilst I’m at school and I’ll take care of him or her when I get home. I promise you it’ll be fine.”

She’d read online somewhere that pets could sense ghosts, giving her the idea of adopting one herself. She’d hoped her new pet would come to like Adam and Barbara and hopefully Betelgeuse.

Having a pet would be so much fun. She was sure of that.

Charles let out another sigh before turning and leading Lydia and Delia into the animal shelter. “Well, alright.”

Lydia looked around at all the different dogs until she saw a particular one that was looking directly at her with saddened eyes - A female Ghostly White coated Labrador Retriever. She walked over to the dog and held a hand out in front of her. 

Immediately, the dog started to lick Lydia’s hand. Lydia knew that this was the right one.

She turned to her dad and smiled. “I think I found the perfect pet.”

Charles called over a animal shelter volunteer and he and Delia walked over to join Lydia. The three of them watched as the volunteer opened the cage and the dog immediately ran out and jumped on top of Lydia, knocking her over onto the floor. The dog started licking her face.

“Hey there, bud,” Lydia said in between laughs. She focused her attention onto the animal shelter volunteer. “What’s her name?”

“Ghost,” came the volunteer’s response.

Lydia smiled. Ghost, she was going to keep as her dog’s name. 

A short while later, the Deetzes loaded Ghost into the car and drove home. They eventually pulled into the driveway and Lydia climbed out of the car before walking around to the other side and letting Ghost out after putting a leash on her. She led Ghost up to the house and opened the door, taking her new dog inside.

Ghost immediately spotted the Maitlands and started barking and growling, causing Lydia to bend down and try to calm her pet dog down. “Woah, girl, they’re nice, stop barking.”

Barbara reached a hand out and started to stroke Ghost, calming the dog down a little, whilst Adam focused his attention onto Lydia, asking, “what’s this cutie’s name, Lydia?” 

“Ghost,” came Lydia’s response.

“Ghost is a nice name,” Barbara commented with a smile, “suits the color of her fur.”

Adam and Lydia agreed, “yes...it does.”


End file.
